Operation SISTER
by Moo2000
Summary: "You Died! I saw you die!" when an unexpected visitor comes to stay and train the members of sector v for a special mission against a well known enemy, wally gets the biggest shock of his life which just caused more trouble for him and the team's guest.
1. Chapter 1

**Kids Next Door**

**Operation: S.I.S.T.E.R**

**S**uper Operative

**I**s

**S**upposed

**T**o be

**E**nrolling certain

**R**ecruits

Chapter 1 – Starting off

**(Super-secret base, location classified)**

Numbuh 14 A was sitting at her desk monitoring operatives all around the world that she could use for special missions that may occur. "NUMBUH 456 I NEED THAT UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" shouted Numbuh 14 A. Numbuh 456 was one of the few operatives that new the location of this secret base and worked with the computers there along with Numbuh 567, 678 and 789. "Yes sir, right away sir." Replied Numbuh 456. Even though Numbuh 14 A was strict they didn't blame her, I mean it must be hard being the best operative ever in the KND (apart from Numbuh 0 of course). Numbuh 14 A was 14 but she didn't look it she looked about 10 and only a few high in command operatives knew that she was a teenager, but they also knew that when she was younger something happened, something that changed her completely.

"ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"Sir its….them…" cried Numbuh 789 Everyone gasped, except Numbuh 14 A, she just looked stern and straight away she looked at her computer and started typing extremely quickly. "567 get me Numbuh 362!" 14 A ordered. A massive screen came out the wall and Numbuh 362 suddenly appeared on it. "What is it Numbuh 14 A is there a problem?" she asked worried. "Yes sir, but not right now, I'm going to need some help first got any sectors to recommend?" Numbuh 362 thought for a moment but then an idea popped into her head. "What about Sector V?"

Numbuh 678 got a video presentation up for Sector V, as the profiles came up along with pictures the computer read out who they were and there specialty. "Numbuh 1, age 10 and leader of sector V," the computer said _(by the way the computer sounds like it does when it reads stuff out in the episodes)._ "Numbuh 5, age 10 and second in command of sector V, her sister was Numbuh 11 until decommissioned." Numbuh 14 A stared at the screen, nodding after each operative was introduced. "Numbuh 2, age 10, 2x4 technologist and pilot of sector V, Numbuh 3, age 10, medical officer, hamster care taker and diversionary tactics expert of sector V." Numbuh 14 A nodded unaware of who was the last operative of sector V. "Numbuh 4, age 10 and hand to hand combat specialised of sector V." As the picture came up Numbuh 14 A stopped nodding and stared at the picture of Numbuh 4.

"Co-co-computer, c-c-can I get al-all the n-names of th-those 5 op-operatives?" She stuttered. By this time Numbuh 362 had left as she had other matters to attend to. A list came up on the screen. It read:

**NUMBUH 1 – NIGEL UNO**

**NUMBUH 5 – ABIGAIL LINCOLN**

**NUMBUH 2 – HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN**

**NUMBUH 3 – KUKI SANBAN**

**NUMBUH 4 – WALLABEE BEATLES**

Numbuh 14 A just sat there staring, a tiny tear rolled down her face at the sight of the name she had just seen. "Sir? Sir? Are you okay?" Numbuh 456 asked. Numbuh 14 A snapped back to reality and wiped her face. "Huh? Oh yeah! Send a message to sector V and set the ships coordinates, I'm going to get ready."

**:**_**( Okay so far it's a little boring and short but wait until you read the next bit it starts to get a little interesting, trust me.)**_**:**

"Okay team, I've had a message from KND tree houses and it turns out we've got a tree house inspection tomorrow so I want every floor spotless and ready to go. Numbuh 5 and 3 I want you taking floor 50 and above then navigating, nursing and planning rooms, Numbuh 2 and 4 I want you cleaning floor 50 and down then all the vehicle, technology, weapons, training, fighting rooms." They all rushed off to the rooms they were meant to be clearing up while Numbuh 1 cleaned the balconies, lawns and the main rooms like the kitchen and living room, he also checked the attack and defence system just make sure they worked. By 9:00pm the tree house was spotless apart from the abandoned part of it the part where it takes three days to get there. "Good work team now let's go to….._yawn_….bed.

-NEXT MORNING 9:00am-

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 1….she's here!" Numbuh 5 cried. The sound of engines sounded from outside. "Quickly team line-up!" said Numbuh 1.

DING-DONG

The doorbell rang and full scan was done on the inspector that arrived at the door, the inspector stuck her finger up her nose and place the booger into the booger slot, it recognised the inspector and let her in. "Hello, sir nice to be meeting you sir." Nigel exclaimed. The inspector just snorted and went to inspect the rest of sector V. They stood stiff as statues staring at the wall, but as she walked pass there was something Numbuh 4 good sense about her yet he couldn't put his finger on it. "Well Numbuh 1 it looks like you and your team are perfect, well done!" Sector V just stared at her looking very confused. "Well thank you sir but what about the tree house don't you need to see the rest of it?" Numbuh 1 asked. "Well I would if I was a tree house inspector but I'm not." The inspector took off her disguise reviling someone who they were not expecting at all. In front of them stood a short girl with shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights, she wore giant purple glasses, black leggings, white long-sleeved top and an army – leafy green body warmer on.

"Nu-nu-nu-numbuh 14 A sir" Numbuh 1 saluted the awesome operative as did the others except for Numbuh 4 who was staring at her with a pale face until Numbuh 5 nudged him after that he slowly raised his arm. Ignoring the short Australian she carried on talking to Numbuh 1. "Well Numbuh 1 I was wondering if we could talk in private?" Numbuh 1 lead her out the room too his private office. Numbuh 4 put down his hand down slowly as he did when he put it up, he looked really pale. "What's the matter Numbuh 4, it looks like you've just seen a ghost." Numbuh 2 said, who'd been Numbuh 4's friend since long as they could remember. "I think I just did." Answered Numbuh 4. The others looked at each other as if he was mad. "Numbuh 5 thinks you lost your nut kid." Numbuh 5 said shaking her head.

Without any warning Numbuh 4 went running after the two operatives. "Hay you can't go in there!" Numbuh 2 shouted but it was too late he was already gone.

-In Numbuh 1's office-

"Numbuh 4 what are you doing in here?" screamed Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4 just ignored him and gawped and Numbuh 14 A, "Numbuh 4 are you listening to me?" Carried on Numbuh 1. "You….you...you…" Numbuh 4 stuttered. He couldn't stop saying it. He just stared and said you, his face paler than before. "Don't worry Numbuh 1 its okay." Whispered Numbuh 14 A. "Okay but Numbuh 4 if you're so fascinated by Numbuh 14 A then you won't mind if she sleeps in your room while she's staying here and you can go and stay with Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 snapped his head back again digesting what he just heard. "What! You're kidding right, as much as I like having sleepovers with Numbuh 2 but her, especially her cannot have my room!" By this time the others had rushed in trying to get Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 4 that's an order!" shouted Numbuh 1. "errr…" growled Numbuh 4 stomping his foot and muttering under his breath as he stormed out the room nearly knocking the others over.

After calming down Numbuh 4 went into his room to get his things, on the way to his room he was talking to himself. "Cruddy 14 A, what was she thinking after all these years, didn't even bother to come see me, left me to think she was.." he stopped when he walked through his door to find Numbuh 14A looking at his photos. "Make yourself at home why don't you?" he said suddenly making 14A jump. She turned around to see Wally behind her cross armed. She stood up to face him. They were around the same height which is what made Numbuh 14A look so young. "I…I...was on-"she began but was interrupted. "Save your breath, after all you shouldn't really be breathing should ya?" He grabbed his stuff and stormed out the room leaving 14A alone again. She dropped her head as he ran out after shouting at her. "I'm sorry Wallwee" she whispered.

_**(Tell me what you think about all of it especially about what you think is going on between Numbuhs 14A and 4).**_

"Dude I don't know what's wrong with you but whatever it is you know you can tell me right?" Numbuh 2 suddenly said turning away from his homework. "Huh, what do you mean Hoagie?" Wally said surprised and a little tense. "Well you acted pretty strange back there and you're not very good at hiding your emotions I can see something's bothering you." He answered. Wally gulped and tried to think of an explanation he couldn't tell Hoagie really what was wrong, I mean how could he explain something he didn't understand himself? "I…err…I am not feeling well, yeah that's it I'm not feeling well." He turned back to face the wall and continued thinking. Hoagie gave him a sad look and walked out his room. Wally sighed and kept wondering.

-NUMBUH 5'S ROOM-

KNOCK, KNOCK. "Come in." said Abbie lying on her couch reading a magazine. Hoagie slowly opened the door to see Numbuh 3 and 5 looking up at him. "Oh great, Kuki's here too," he said walking in, "I was wondering if I could talk to you guys about Wally, he was acting really weird this morning when Numbuh 14A came in and all afternoon he's been staring at my bedroom wall." Abbie and Kuki looked at each other confused. "Man, that ain't right even for a weird kid like Wally" Abbie said in a confused tone. "Do you think he's alright?" Kuki asked worried about her crush. "Whatever it is we need to sort it out before Numbuh 14A gets suspicious because I know Numbuh 1 has already, he asked me to speak to Numbuh 4."Said Hoagie. They all put their heads down to think.

-The Kitchen-

"I do apologies for Wally's behaviour back there he never normally acts like that I can assure you." Nigel said nervously. "No need Numbuh 1, I know there isn't a better combat specialist around" she said grinning. "he he…." Numbuh 1 said sounding nervous again, he stared at the table trying to think on what to say next, maybe he should come off the subject of Wally's strange behaviour, although he would be speaking about it to him tonight. "Right let's get down to business." said Numbuh 14A starting to explain more on what was going on.

-Later that evening-

While everyone was just finishing off their dinner Nigel went to go find Wally who hadn't come down for anything to eat which was extremely rude and not to mention his behaviour earlier. Nigel stormed off upstairs when he saw Wally sitting on a thin tree branch out of the window. Nigel climbed out and starting walking along the thick branch getting closer to Wally. Then while balancing his way over there Nigel heard Wally sobbing to himself, Nigel was confused and wanted to find out why this tuff 10 year old who never showed his feelings was crying alone on a tree branch. "Wally?" Nigel said. His voice made Wally jump and suddenly the tree branch snapped and Wally started falling. "WALLY!" Nigel cried as he saw his team mate fall to ground waiting for him to land on the ground with a splat. However Wally didn't do that, he started doing flips in the air and landed straight on his feet. He looked back up to where Nigel was standing looking gob smacked. He sniffed once and sped off down the road towards his house. Nigel watched him run off and whispered "Wally?"

Wally kept on running and didn't stop until he got to his house. "How could Numbuh 1 sneak up on me like that? He shouldn't be so nosey! Err and that cruddy Shelia what the hell, I mean what the hell?" Wally thought, he was at his house in no time and quickly screeched to a halt. He gulped standing outside his front door and slowly turned the handle hoping he wouldn't blurt out anything about who was staying at the tree house. "Son, I thought you were staying at your little club house tonight with your friends at your good friend Nigel's house?" his screamed as Wally came in through door making Wally jump. "Err, no not tonight dad. "Ahh well that's a shame ain't it well you should really get to bed son it's getting late." Said Mr Beatles ruffling the young Aussie's hair. "Huh, oh okay dad." Wally trudged up the stair thankful he didn't have to talk to his dad any longer.

-Next morning, back at the tree house-

"Hey Numbuh 1 where was Numbuh 4 last night?" asked Kuki munching away at her cereal. "Yeah he wasn't asleep in my room last night?" added Hoagie. "Err, well, um he had to go home, I think his baby brother was ill or something." Replied Numbuh 1 not wanting to mention him nearly killing Wally by accidently knocking him off a branch. "Numbuh 4 has a baby brother?" asked Numbuh 14A out of nowhere; she got really worried about Numbuh 4 last night as he didn't come down for dinner all she wanted to do is talk to him. "Yeah, baby Joey, he looks like a tiny version of Wally, but much cuter." Answered Numbuh 3. "Oh, how cute" whispered Numbuh 14A. She had no idea Wally had a baby brother. "Though he's really protective over him," Numbuh 2 added, "obviously after what happened when he was younger." Numbuh 2 looked sadly down at the floor. "What happened when he was younger?" Numbuh 14A asked even though she thought she knew exactly why. "Huh, what, forget I ever said that!" he quickly answered not wanting to reveal what happened without his best friend's permeation. They all finished eating there breakfast while Numbuh 5 eyed Numbuh 14A, she knew something was going on, she could sense it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-ADMITTING SECRETS

_Sorry it took so long guys I've been having exams at school, boring so anyway his the next chapter to operation sister. Hope you like it!_

Wally lay on his bed he hadn't slept a wink last night all he could think about was her, "how could this of happened, I saw the whole thing with my own eyes" said Wally to the ceiling. "Hun were going out to the supermarket are ya sure ya don't wan anythin to eat." Mrs Beatles called from down stairs. "Na mum, I'm fine" Answered Wally. "Okay ma little marsupial but I don't want ya in this house by ya-self why'll I'm out so why don't ya go to ya friend Nigel?" replied Wally's mum. Wally sighed heavily, "okay mom I'll go now!" said Wally as he got up off his bed and started walking to the door. "Too bad he ain't ma friend anymore though." Whispered Wally to himself as he trudged down the stairs.

Wally's mum dropped him off outside Nigel's house and drove off however instead of going to the front door of the tree house or of Nigel's house he simply climbed the tree and came in through hoagie's window. Fortunately he wasn't there so Wally could probably go through the training room to his favourite tree branch as they were probably all in the living room watching TV. Unfortunately he was wrong and Wally walked into the training room where they were guess what…training. He noticed them in there and was quickly about to run out when Numbuh 3 noticed him. "WALLY!" Everyone turned including Numbuh 14A and 1 who were relieved he was alright but didn't show it. Numbuh 4 looked up and expected Numbuh 1 to give him a lecture about leaving without permission, not coming down for dinner and all the other things he had done wrong the before but instead he looked at wally expecting for him to say something, maybe he was looking for an explanation but Wally wasn't gonna give him one instead he stormed past them all down to the corridor that lead to the window with his favourite branch outside. "Wally?" asked Numbuh 3 confused and worried as Numbuh 4 had just ignored them. Wally got to the window and just remembered the branch had snapped. He thought he was gonna burst, 'Why did Nigel have to be so annoying!' he thought. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down then he ran down the corridor to the start of the abandoned part of the tree house where he climbed and sat on one of the roofs of the rooms and stared down on the town.

"Huh" sighed Numbuh 14A as she saw Numbuh 4 charge down the hall. Kuki started to sob, she really wanted to know what was wrong with him and went to go after him when Numbuh 5 stopped her. "Na uh, not yet." Said Numbuh 5 turning round to face Numbuh 14A. "Numbuh 5 thinks he needs to cool off first." For the next week Numbuh 14A had been staying in Numbuh 5's room while she stayed with Kuki. And for the next week Numbuh 4 didn't come out of his room once, not for any missions, not for any announcements and not even for his favourite ice cream. Numbuh 5 started to get even more suspicious, every time she walked past Numbuh 4's door she would see Numbuh 14A close by and she couldn't take it anymore. She pressed the alarm for everyone to get into the meeting room and when Numbuh 1 got there, Numbuh 5 was already standing at the podium. He got the feeling Numbuh 5 really needed to say something. Once everyone got there she began. "Okay we all know Numbuh 4 hasn't been out of his room in a week now and its starting to get strange." She was interrupted by Kuki's sobbing, Kuki had been devastated ever since Wally locked himself in his room because she kept getting the feeling it was because of her. Abbie continued. "And Numbuh 5 wants to know what on earths going on between Numbuh 4 and you!" she accused pointing at Numbuh 14A. Numbuh 14A looked up a little confused at first but then she knew what was going on she had obviously been acting suspicious without knowing. "Well I guess you were gonna find out sooner or later." She said. Everyone turned and stared at her as if they weren't expecting her to admit something was going on. Numbuh 5 just smiled under her hat and was glad she was actually right. "You might want to sit down this is a long story" said Numbuh 14A looking at her feet. Numbuh 5 came and sat down next to Numbuh 3 to comfort her during the story. "Well me and Wally….."

_Ha ha ha leave you in suspense I will. Don't forget to review gonna try to get as much reviews as possible on my first fanfic story. I'll update as soon as possible. _


End file.
